Not The First Troublesomme Girl
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: Haruhi has a twin sister! She's transferring to Ouran. What will come of this?
1. Chapter 1

Not The _First_ Troublesome Girl… TQL: This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fic! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. 

Haruhi dragged a girl along with her to the Third Music Room. This girl was wearing faded jeans and a black T-shirt with a small white bunny in the middle. She looked exactly like Haruhi except her hair went just under her shoulders. She didn't have any bangs and she kept her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"C'mon! I want you to meet them!" she insisted. The girl shook her head and tried to plant her feet on the ground.

"No way!" But resistance was futile. She got dragged in anyway. Rose petals flew in a spiral and the 6 hosts greeted them.

"Welcome." They were in their usual pose and in regular school uniform.

"Oh, it's just Haruhi." Said Hikaru and Kaoru together. "But wait, who is this?" They looked at the new girl with interest.

"Ah, a new customer!" Tamaki went into sparkle mode. "What a lovely lady. Such nice eyes." Haruhi sweatdropped. The girl turned to face her.

"Lemme guess. This pervert is your Tamaki Suou-senpai?" Tamaki sulked in the corner. Haruhi nodded.

"Eh he he… Why don't you introduce yourself?" suggested Haruhi. The girl nodded.

"My name is Izumi. I'm blunt, but honest and I'm not afraid to express my opinions, whatever they are. I'm content with my life and I'm Haru's twin sister."

"EH?!?" exclaimed the Host Club, their mouths wide open and their eyes clueless. Hunny was the first to react positively.

"Is that a bunny on your shirt? Do you like bunnies? I have a bunny. See, isn't it cute?" He held up his bunny for her to see. She smiled and got down on her knees to be more his height.

"Yes, it's very cute. I also like bunnies." She replied. The rest of them stared.

"She's always been good with kids." Explained Haruhi as they watched her immediately become friends with Hunny. "She always baby-sat the kids in our neighborhood."

"You are…Izzy-chan! Izzy-chan!" exclaimed Hunny happily. Izumi smiled and ruffled his hair. She got up and faced the rest of them.

"Hmm… Let's see. You are Kyoya-senpai, right?" He nodded. "This is Mori-senpai and the one with the bunny is obviously Hunny-senpai!"

"Yep!" exclaimed Hunny.

"Yeah." Said Mori emotionlessly. Koaru and Hikaru grinned.

"It's time to play the Which One Is Hikaru Game!" They chorused. Izumi smirked.

"Ok then." She inspected them for about 5 seconds before coming to a conclusion. She clapped her hands. "The one on the right is Hikaru, and the one on the left is Koaru!" She grinned as their mouths dropped.

"How did you know?" they asked in unison.

"Easy. I just guessed." They sweatdropped. "Always sound confident when you speak!" She winked.

"Anyway, she'll be transferring here starting tomorrow." Said Haruhi.

"You're as smart as Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, obviously not liking Izumi very much.

"You bet'cha!" When he rolled his eyes and scoffed she crossed her arms. "You don't have to act so surprised." She replied, reciprocating his feelings.

"YAY!" exclaimed Hunny, bouncing around the room with Koaru and Hikaru. Carelessly, Hikaru fell and Koaru and Hunny resumed bouncing. They came 'round and brushed past a suit of armor. Just as it was about to fall on Hikaru, Izumi stuck her leg out. This caused Hikaru to be kicked out of the way and for the armor to fall on her leg.

Silence.

Izumi calmly put the armor back in its place and headed toward the door. She turned back.

"Excuse me, I have to leave." She said politely and quietly closed the door behind her while she exited the room.

"Hey, Haru-chan!" Hunny interrupted the silence. "Was there always blood on this suit of armor?" Haruhi froze.

"B-b-blood?!?!" she exclaimed. He nodded. She sighed. "Ah, darn it! Where'd she run off to?" She headed toward the door.

"Wait!" said Tamaki, "Why are you leaving?"

"IDIOT!" she shrieked, "Did you not see what she did? The blood? My sister's injured and for the life of me I can't figure out why she never tells anybody! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see if she's alright!"

"Wait!" stopped Hunny, "We'll help look for her! Won't we, Mori-chan?" He looked up at him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Us too!" saluted Koaru and Hikaru.

"I too, will help." Said Kyouya. Everyone looked to Tamaki.

"Eh? You don't expect me to- Not after what she called me!" They still stared. "Agh! Fine! I'll help too." Haruhi smiled.

"Thank you so much everyone! Who knows where she could have run off to!" She quickly ran out the door and everyone split up to look. There were no pairs, except for Hunny and Mori of course.

"Izumi!" called out Koaru.

"Izzy-chan!" yelled Hunny, atop Mori's shoulders.

"IZUMI! You idiot! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" fumed Haruhi.

"Izumi…" called Tamaki half-heartedly.

"Izumi!" yelled Hikaru, searching in abandoned classrooms. "Hn?" he heard some water running in the empty art room. He opened the door to find Izumi sitting up next to the sink wrapping a water-soaked bandage around her leg, which was bleeding heavily.

"Are you ok?" he asked rushing quickly to her side. She gasped, surprised.

"Ah! Y-yes." She quickened her pace in wrapping her leg.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, reaching out.

"No!" she quickly replied, intent on finishing this quick. He walked to the door and yelled out.

"I found her! She's in the second art room!" He yelled and they all came rushing. Hunny gasped at the blood.

"Izzy-chan!" He said hugging her. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm ok. Just a little cut." She replied.

"JUST A LITTLE CUT!?!?!" shrieked Haruhi, "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN??? WHY DON'T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING?!?!?!"

"Calm down, Haruhi." Said Kyoya.

"Tsk. Such a troublesome girl. Making us a worry like that. Then again, you wouldn't be the first." Said Tamaki.

"That's a lot of blood." Noted Koaru. Izumi shrugged.

"What's done is done." She said simply. She covered it up with her pant leg and hopped off the sink, wincing slightly when she landed.

"Can you walk?" asked Kyoya. She nodded.

"I'm just fine." She insisted, limping slightly while she walked. The twins shook their heads.

"That will just not do!" they said, lifting her up.

"Wha-hey!" she exclaimed angrily as her fists came crashing on their heads.

"Yeowch!" complained the twins, "What was that for?"

"Put me down!" she said firmly. They stared, but put her down. "Geez, give a girl some space!" They looked at each other and shrugged. As they entered the Third Music Room, Kyoya handed Izumi a bag.

"Here is our school uniform for girls." He said. She nodded, taking it out. When she saw it, she froze.

"Oh no…" sighed Haruhi.

"Urk. You don't expect me to actually wear _this_, do you?" she asked. They all nodded, not seeing the problem. "A DRESS?!?!?!? You've GOT to be kidding me." She put it back in the bag and handed it back to Kyoya. "I can't accept this. I'd rather just wear a sweater and the pants from the boys' uniform." Tamaki stared at her.

"Haruhi! Your family has absolutely no femininity at all!" She sweatdropped.

"Eh…" She scratched her head.

"Exactly how much does my sister owe you now?" asked Izumi. Kyoya checked in the file he's always carrying.

"Let's see… exactly 5,225,300 yen." He replied. Haruhi sighed.

"It'll be a while before it's entirely paid off…" she said. Izumi thought a moment.

"Give me half of her debt." She said calmly.

"That's 2,612,650 yen!" said Hunny.

"So noble, so touching!" Tamaki said, wrapping his arm around her neck. She grumbled.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna hit you." Tamaki quickly withdrew.

"Anyway, if that's all, I have to go." She said, heading out he door.

"Eh? Go? Why?" asked Haruhi. Izumi smiled.

"You'll see." She replied and the door closed firmly behind her.

"Sometimes I just don't understand her…" sighed Haruhi.

"That was weird." Said the twins.

"Well get used to it, she transferring into our class." Replied Haruhi.

"Ah no, really?" They asked in unison. She nodded.

When Haruhi got home that day, her father was at home and Izumi was nowhere to be seen.

"_Where could she be?"_ Haruhi thought to herself. She put it out of her mind and started her homework. Very late at night, Izumi returned, sleepy.

"Ugh…" she groaned, tired.

"Hn?" awoke Haruhi, "Izumi? Where were you?" she asked, worried.

"It's nothing for you to get upset about." Smiled Izumi, "Just go to sleep so you can wake up tomorrow for school, k?" Haruhi nodded and drifted off into her peaceful slumber. Izumi sighed and then she too, fell asleep.

_**TQL: Can you guess the pairing in this fanfiction? Hint: There's only ONE pairing! Sorry for OOCness! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Not The _First_ Troublesome Girl Chapter Two "Izumi! Wake up!" Haruhi nudged the sleeping girl. 

"Nngh…" Izumi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"C'mon, get ready for school!" Haruhi insisted. Izumi's eyes shot open.

"Oh! Hold on!" She went into the bathroom and 5 minutes later, she came out, ready with her uniform on and her bag in hand. "I'm ready!" She smiled. Haruhi nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!" She replied. They arrived in class just in time.

"Good morning Haruhi, Izumi." The twins chorused together.

"Good morning Koaru, Hikaru." Replied Haruhi. Izumi smiled and bowed.

"Good morning." She said. They nodded.

"She sure seems different than yesterday." Whispered Koaru to Hikaru.

"Yes. Much nicer." Hikaru whispered back. Izumi twitched.

"Oh, we've touched a sensitive spot, have we?" Koaru noted. Hikaru nodded.

"Keep this information for later use, ne?" he replied. Koaru nodded. They spent the rest of the day poking and prodding, but got no reaction besides angry twitches. At the end of school she rushed quickly out without even saying goodbye to anyone.

"That was strange. She's always in a hurry nowadays…" mentioned Haruhi.

After Host Club, when Haruhi returned home, she saw that Izumi's schoolbag was by her room door and her homework done. But she, however, was nowhere to be found.

"_Where has she been disappearing to?"_ thought Haruhi.

Three hours later, Izumi walked in, looking very tired.

"Hey, Haruhi…" She greeted.

"Izumi! Where've you been all day?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Izumi said, "I've been doing odd jobs for people in our neighborhood!"

"What? You never said anything!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I didn't? Eh, well now you know!" Izumi smiled happily. Haruhi sweatdropped.

"_I have the weirdest sister."_ She thought.

The next day Izumi was cheerful and made friends with the class easily. When the bell rang, she rushed to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, would you mind if I came to Host Club with you?" she asked.

"Not at all, why?" replied Haruhi.

"Oh, I have my reasons. You'll see." Izumi said happily. When they arrived, Izumi took out a small envelope from her bag and handed it to Kyoya. "It isn't very much, but every little bit helps!" In the envelope was 1,100 yen. "I earned it to help pay off the debt. That is all." She left.

"Wow! Haru-chan has such a great sister!" exclaimed Hunny happily, "She is helping Haru-chan very much!"

"She doesn't tell me anything…" twitched Haruhi, "She doesn't never tells me if she does something, she just plans it in her mind and does it!"

"Still, it was a very nice thing to do." Said Kyoya.

"Yes, very nice indeed." The twins said together. Tamaki sighed.

"She's still pretty annoying to me…" He muttered.

"Eh!?!? What did Tama-chan say about Izzy-chan?!?" asked Hunny, clutching his bunny.

"Nothing, nothing…" said Tamaki, off in his own world as usual.

"I wonder if her leg is okay." Said Hikaru, "She's still limping."

"Oh, she'll be fine." Haruhi replied with a smile, "She's gotten into much worse, trust me."

_**TQL: Ah! Gomenasai! The chappie is so short! Please review!**_


End file.
